Aaron Littleton
Aaron Littleton é uma criança que nasceu na Ilha, e é filho de Claire Littleton, e neto de Christian Shephard, e meio sobrinho de Jack Shephard. Before the crash Aaron is the son of Claire and her ex-boyfriend Thomas. He was to be adopted by Arlene and Joseph Stewart in Sydney, before Claire had a change of heart. Richard Malkin, a possibly fraudulent psychic, says that danger surrounds the baby. He claimed that there was a couple in Los Angeles "perfect" for the baby, and insisted Claire catch Flight 815 to meet them. On the island While Jack was busy tending to Boone after the Nigerian plane accident, Claire went into labor outside of the camp. With the help of Kate, Claire delivered a healthy baby boy whom she named Aaron. His birth approximately coincided with the death of Boone. When Danielle Rousseau found out that Claire had delivered her baby, she devised a plan to get her daughter, Alex, back. Rousseau kidnapped Aaron to attempt a trade with the Others at the location of the black smoke. Charlie and Sayid rushed to rescue Aaron and took him back when Rousseau realized that the Others were not there. Aaron became sick and developed a rash, at which point Rousseau told Claire that he was "infected" and Claire began to have flashbacks of when she was taken by the Others. She remembered Aaron being injected (while still in the womb) with the CR 4-81516-23 42 vaccine. Despite Jack telling her that it was a common, non-threatening virus called roseola, Claire began a determined search for what happened to her during that time with the Others. She, along with Kate and Rousseau, trekked to the Medical Station where she was held. Claire did not find the vaccine she thought would be there, but she did find and take a blue bootie she had knitted there in the nursery they had for Aaron. The next day, Aaron’s fever broke and he began to recover. being baptized by Mr. Eko]] Later, Charlie had visions that Aaron was in danger because he had not been baptized. While sleepwalking, Charlie kidnapped Aaron. He insists to everyone that it is a misunderstanding. Later on, when no one is listening to his pleas, Charlie starts a fire to distract everyone so he can take Aaron to be baptized. The fire is put out and everyone rushes to help Claire who is now screaming. Locke rescued and returned Aaron to his mother. Later when Claire asked Mr. Eko about baptism, she admitted that she had not been baptized either. Mr. Eko then baptized both Claire and Aaron together. Several people on the Island offer to help care for Aaron, especially Charlie who personally assumes the position of surrogate father. However, Sawyer is the unlikely person who is found to cease Aaron’s incessant crying while reading aloud. Aaron currently sleeps in a crib made by Locke (as a birthday present for Claire) in . It is calculated by the timeline that he is currently about a month old. It may be important to note that Aaron and Walt are the only two children among the middle section survivors. Both he and Walt have been described as "special" (Aaron by Richard Malkin and Walt by Tom). Seu Nome * Apelidado de "Cabeça de Nabo" por Charlie * O nome Aaron vem da palavra hebraica que significa "alguém que se tornará um mártir" ** Também pode derivar da palavra egípcia "Aha Rw", que significa "guerreiro corajoso" * Depois de perguntado do que ela nomeou seu recém nascido filho, Mr. Eko informa Claire que Aaron era o nome do irmão mais velho de Moisés. Aaron foi um tipo de porta-voz para Moisés, convencendo os Israelitas a seguirem seu irmão e executando milagres com seu grupo, que transformou-se em víbora antes de Pharoah (Exôdo 7:8-14) e livrou as três primeiras pragas. Aaron se juntou a Moisés, Nadav e Avihu no Monte Sinai para receber a declaração dos direitos do homem, e olhar a visão de Deus (Exôdo 24:9). Durante o encontro de 40 dias de Moisés com Deus, Aaron integrou-se a uma popular exigência fazendo um bezerro dourado, insultando seu irmão (Exôdo 32). Aaron se tornou padre chefe depois de a Arca de Noé e do Tabernáculo serem construídos. Ele morreu com a idade de 123 anos no Monte Hor, e foi supostamente negado a entrar na Terra Prometida depois dele ter transformado pedra em água invocando seu próprio nome ("Eu ordeno") ao invés de invocar o nome de Deus ("Eu ordeno você em nome de Deus") * Aaron é o nome do pai de Kyle Rayner Green Lantern's, que foi um militar e trabalhou para uma agência do governo secreta. Aaron Rayner abandonou sua família quando Kyle tinha quase três anos de idade. Kyle Rayner é um dos principais personagens da revista em quadrinho de Walt. ** Uma revista em quadrinho do Lanterna Verde, escrita em espanhol, foi trazida no Vôo 815 por Hurley e encontrada por Walt depois do acidente. Questões Não Resolvidas * Estão os Stewarts envolvidos com a Iniciativa Dharma ou com a Fundação Hanso? ** Isso poderia explicar porque o avião de brinquedo tocou a música Pegue a Estrela Caindo, porque Claire perguntou a Arlene e Joseph Stewart se eles poderiam cantar ela ao bebê, então a Dharma construiu um brinquedo que tocasse ela. * O que tem sobre Aaron que motivou Richard Malkin a insistir que ele não deveria ser criado por nenhuma outra pessoa além de Claire, e Charlie a ter sonhos com contexto religioso envolvendo ele? ** Teria Malkin propositalmente enviado Claire para a Ilha? * Porque os Outros aparentemente perderam interesse em Aaron depois da morte de Ethan? ** Seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio, porque os Outros não raptaram Aaron assim como fizeram com as outras crianças da ilha, tal como Walt, Emma e Zack ? * Teria sido projetada a gravidez de Claire pela Iniciativa Dharma ou pela Fundação Hanso ** Talvez eles tenham planejado dar Aaron para os Stewarts e depois, quando isso falhou, contataram Richard Malkin - um admitido impostor - para convencer Claire a enbarcar no vôo da Oceanic. Littleton, Aaron Littleton, Aaron